<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days of Bliss by CrystalNavy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228584">Days of Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy'>CrystalNavy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the End [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fourth Age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are well in Middle-Earth. Or as well as they could be. Meanwhile, in Valinor, things are cozy, and two races meet one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After the End [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you miss someone, you miss them for real.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tower was tall. Very tall. Any human being could be crushed underneath it.</p><p>Or at least that is how it looked like to Elboron as he stared at the huge tower in front of him. It was magnificent.</p><p>A lean and slender figure stepped out of the door, breathing the pleasant air deeply. Her hair, finally let loose, was carried gently by the wind. This was Elboron's mother, who held undisputed control over the tower behind her.</p><p>"I've been looking all over for you." she smiled warmly at him "There is someone I'd like to introduce you to."</p><p>Elboron cocked his brow curiously.</p><p>Another person emerged from the tower. This one was about Elboron's height. He wore a small helm and a sword was strapped to his belt. His reddish-brown hair was visible, or at least the part that was outside the helmet was.</p><p>"Elboron." mother said warmly "Meet Holdwine, my old friend."</p><p>"You know I don't like that name, my Lady." Holdwine protested </p><p>His mother laughed, and Elboron loved hearing her laugh. It was akin to the sound of little bells ringing through the air, bringing joy to everyone that heard them.</p><p>"You may call me Merry." Holdwine announced, winking at him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>The feast was plentiful, and the people gathered in the chamber were filled with ease.<p>"Tell us a story, Father!" Elboron requested cheerfully </p><p>"A story! A story!" mother and fellow nobles chorused</p><p>"A story, eh?" Father chuckled, with the air of mischief about him "How would you like the one about your mother slaying an immortal wraith?"</p><p>Elboron nodded eagerly, while mother fumed in silence.</p><p>Still, everyone - mother included - listened with rapt attention as father wove his story.</p><p>"It's true, all of it." Holdwine spoke up once the story was finished "People with malicious hearts should fear your mother."</p><p>"We did it together, Holdwine." mother insisted</p><p>"You were the one who landed the killing blow." Holdwine pointed out "I merely helped."</p><p>"And it wasn't for your help, I couldn't have done it." mother smiled</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>"Do you ever think about those closest to you?"<p>Elboron stopped in his tracks.</p><p>"I do." Holdwine admitted "Frodo, and Sam, and old Bilbo.....I miss them, and I'll never see them again." </p><p>Elboron peeked around the corner. Mother and Holdwine stood on a small terrace overlooking the landscape. </p><p>"Those we love are always with us in spirit." mother whispered </p><p>"I know." Holdwine sighed "But it's still hard. We've had such an adventure together, and now we'll never come together again."</p><p>"I wonder...." mother smiled sadly</p><p>"Oh, right." Holdwine slammed a fist into his palm "Today is the anniversary of your uncle's death."</p><p>"It is." mother confirmed "He was like a father to me. I barely remember my real parents. All I remember are my uncle and brother."</p><p>Elboron resumed his walk at a brisk pace. He didn't want to eavesdrop any further.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promised Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Odd friendships are formed in Valinor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finrod strummed a cheery tune on his harp. His meager audience listened with smiles on their faces.</p><p>And Finrod was delighted at this new development. It was just as it happened with Beor. He missed Beor, and he missed Beren as well.</p><p>The beings in front of him were just as fragile, he could tell as much.</p><p>He had taken a special interest in Marigold. She was short, shorter than most other members of her family, or of her race in general. She made up for that with her lively nature and her love for music. Finrod was considering taking her under his wing as his apprentice. </p><p>And then Marigold herself appeared, almost as if his thoughts had summoned her.</p><p>"Have you decided?" he inquired</p><p>"Yes." Marigold confirmed "I talked about this with my family, and they agreed to allow me to become your apprentice."</p><p>"Good." Finrod smiled "Now, the first thing you need to learn is...."</p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>"Reading again?" an amused voice noted<p>Frodo looked up from yet another book he had borrowed from the Great Library in Tirion.</p><p>"It's a good way to pass the time." he said with a slight smile "Still, it's good to see you again."</p><p>"You too, Frodo." Enbor, the chief librarian, smiled in turn "But you must not neglect other pastimes in favor of reading. There are still many beautiful things around here that you have yet to discover."</p><p>Enbor was an Elf, and a part of Fingolfin's entourage during the Great Migration. These days, however, he preferred living in peace. The tragedies of Beleriand had sapped his thirst for battle long ago. He and Frodo had struck up a fast friendship due to mutual suffering both had endured in the past.</p><p>Frodo closed the book and placed it upon the stone slab.</p><p>"Reading about the exploits of Feanor and other Elves of old is interesting." Frodo added </p><p>A shadow passed over Enbor's face.</p><p>"There is nothing interesting about Feanor." Enbor spoke with clear disdain "He was rash and tainted by darkness. There was blood on his hands. He drove all of us to madness."</p><p>"That's where we disagree." another voice interrupted</p><p>One that Frodo recognized, and thus he wasn't surprised to see Elrond. With him was another Elf, who was weary-looking, much like Frodo himself.</p><p>"This is my father, Maglor." Elrond introduced</p><p>"I am not your real father, Elrond." Maglor shook his head </p><p>"You're the only father I've ever known, or wanted." Elrond said</p><p>"I need to go." Enbor stood up abruptly "My break is over. And Frodo, you're always welcome to peruse the Great Library, but don't forget to live, all right?"</p><p>"What is wrong with Enbor?" Frodo frowned</p><p>"He has a bone to pick with Feanor and his family." Elrond revealed "Including Maglor here."</p><p>"It's a long story." Maglor added</p><p>"I have time on my hands." Frodo sat down on the ground, making himself comfortable "And I want to hear a good tale."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>